


Shinsuke

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Couple goals, Drunkenness, Emptiness, F/M, Flirting..?, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hickeys, Hospitals, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss, Playful teasing, Sensuality, Sleepy Cuddles, Spicy, Steamy, Stocking Fetish, Tangy, Touching, Valentine's Day, Ya girl still can't tag, Yearning, feel good vibes, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: I lost a bet! So here is a series of unrelated one-shots for your enjoyment.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Finis

“You were always such a handful, you know that?” Kousuke remarked fondly. He hesitantly took hold of Shin-Ae’s hand in his, fearful that he may harm her in one way or another.

He placed her palm on his cheek, seeking her warmth while his eyes searched her features.

No response.

Kousuke’s hold on her wrist tightened by just a fraction. “You were always so good to me.”

He was so lost. “I wish I had appreciated you just a little bit more. Spared any minute I had, to be with you.” His eyes stung.

“Do you remember that one time we went to the movies? You were so insistent that the snacks were too overpriced, even though I had no qualms about buying them. ‘Put that trench coat to good use,’ you said.” Kousuke gave a half-hearted laugh. “At least I was able to say that I was a certified smuggler.”

Her silence sickened him.

“What about that trip we took to the lake and I taught you how to swim?” Soft lips replaced the flesh which was under her touch. “You were so frightened at first. Claiming that you and water had never been the best of friends, fearful of what lurked within its murky depths. But you conquered your fear.”

Kousuke removed her hand from his face and cupped it in his much larger ones.

“I recall the first time you said ‘I love you’, you have no idea how happy you made me that day. Up until then, I was always afraid that you didn't feel the same, or perhaps having second thoughts about the two of us. But that confirmation only further cemented that what we had was worth it.” Nausea climbed it’s way up his throat and the corner of his eyes pinched.

“I miss you, Shin-Ae.”

Nothing.

Kousuke bowed his head in dejection.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Six years. Seven months. Eighteen days. Two hours. Five minutes.

Kousuke shifted himself in order to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. She felt colder today. “I tried to hold out for as long as I could, but this isn't healthy for me, and it especially isn’t fair to you, but my selfishness..” Kousuke paused. “My selfishness blinded me. I cannot fathom the idea of letting you go. I do not want to let you go.” His thumb caressed her cheek.

“But I must.”

A doctor silently made his way into the room, allowing Kousuke to savour what little time he had left with Shin-Ae.

Kousuke breathed a deep, heavy sigh. A feather-light kiss was placed on her lips.

“I’m ready, doctor.”

No, he wasn’t.

Kousuke’s hands never left Shin-Ae’s once the plug was pulled.

“This is goodbye, my darling.”


	2. Piquant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spice.

Kousuke and Shin-Ae stumbled their way up to his penthouse suite. They had just returned from a very rare Friday night out with the staff from their department. This particular evening, however, everyone had gotten a bit carried away with their drinking. So when the time came for everyone to part ways, Shin-Ae volunteered to see Kousuke up to his apartment, as she was the soberest out of everyone.

Shin-Ae pushed open the front door and both parties tumbled into the quiet abode. Kousuke walked over to his kitchen and sat on one of the stools. He slumped onto the counter and groaned softly. Shin-Ae felt her lips quirk at the spectacle he made just before walking over to his refrigerator and pulling out two bottles of water. She cracked the seal and placed the open bottle in front of Kousuke's bowed head. "Drink."

Shin-Ae silently eyed the man as he raised his head and drank more than half the bottle. "Do you feel any better?" She took a sip of her own water.

"I do." He mumbled while undoing the first two buttons of his shirt. Shin-Ae chose to avert her eyes from his chest, less she wanted to be accused of ogling. The apartment fell into a few beats of silence, neither of the two saying anything. Such a situation was not new to her. Kousuke was never talkative. It was rather comforting if she were honest. His presence always provided a sense of calm.

In this particular moment, it was quite the contrary. She felt it. His gaze. He was staring at her with such intensity. She took another sip of her water. To busy herself.

"Uh, could you stop, looking at me like that?" Her gaze shifted from his eyes to elsewhere, failing to maintain eye contact. "You're making me blush." It was probably the alcohol in her system.

"You look very appealing when you're flushed like that." Kousuke complimented. Shin-Ae clenched the plastic in reaction and licked her lips. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

Shin-Ae heard Kousuke shift, he circled the counter and she felt his presence behind her. She sensed minute hesitation from him before she felt both of his arms slip around her middle, cradling her waist. Shin-Ae found herself leaning into his touch and pleasantly surprised by a pair of lips ghosting her cheek.

"I've always wanted to hold you like this." She heard him whisper. "You were always so close, yet so far." Shin-Ae felt her face getting unbearably hot with every word that spilt from his lips. "You're the only one I want."

Thank fuck Kousuke was holding her because her knees felt like gelatin at the moment. Kousuke nuzzled himself into her neck and she found herself breathless with the lazy assault of his lips. His kisses were gentle, unhurried.

Somehow, the couple found themselves on the couch, his teeth nipped and nibbled on the exposed flesh of her neck. Kousuke decided to be a bit more daring and give an experimental lick. Shin-Ae was a panting mess in his lap. And he loved it.

Shin-Ae pulled away from his form once his mouth finally surrendered itself from its assault. Trying to catch her breath, she appraised his features. His hair was a tousled mess thanks to her restlessness, and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'm happy that I can spend time with you like this." His nose traced the line of her neck to her jaw and placed a gentle kiss on her chin.

"Me too." Shin-Ae found herself admitting while undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt. She scanned his face to see if there were any signs of protest to which there was none. He seemed pleased at her forwardness.

Kousuke captured Shin-Ae's lips with his own and slipped his hands under her shirt. She was hot and her flesh was soft, his fingers burned with need, wanting to explore as much of her body as she'd permit.

He gave her waist an appreciative squeeze before slowly tracing his fingers up the curve of her back, coming into contact with her bra-strap.

"You can take it off." Shin-Ae consented. She wanted something, she wasn’t sure what it was, but she was sure Kousuke would give it to her.

Kousuke happily obliged and relieved her of her undergarment. He tossed it to the side and eagerly slipped his hands under the comfort of her shirt once more. His hands cupped her breasts and the pads of his thumb gently brushed her nipple. Shin-Ae surprised herself and excited Kousuke, with a moan he coaxed out of her. She squeezed his shoulder and squirmed on his lap as a knee-jerk reaction.

Kousuke himself stifled a groan. He felt Shin-Ae's forehead on his and he stared into her needy gaze. "Can we do more?" He felt her hands unfasten his belt.

With a burst of confidence, Shin-Ae slipped her hand down his pants and palmed his clothed erection. Kousuke resisted the urge to thrust against her hand.

"Yes." He breathed. "We can do anything you want. Anything." His lips were on her neck again, more fervent than before. He wanted her. To feel her beneath him. He'd do anything she wanted and more. He was at her mercy.

Shin-Ae hooked a finger around the waistband of his briefs, but his hand gripping her wrist stopped her. She looked at him in frustrated confusion.

"Let's take this up to my bedroom, shall we?" Shin-Ae bit her lip and nodded silently. Kousuke stole one more kiss from her before he tugged her up the stairs to his room.


	3. Stockings

“I’m so tired,” Shin-Ae complained after she kicked off her heels and flopped herself on the couch. Kousuke immediately yanked his tie from around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. “You and me both.” The man watched as Shin-Ae stretched herself along the length of the furniture. “And where will I sit?” Shin-Ae just shrugged her shoulders before she felt her legs being lifted and placed onto Kousuke’s lap.

A shiver slithered its way up her spine when she felt Kousuke delicately swipe his finger up her leg. ”Enjoying yourself?” Shin-Ae queried, eyeballing Kousuke as he rubbed the material of her stockings.

“Quite so.” He replied while smoothing his hand over her thighs.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, when did you get a stocking fetish?” She received a pinch in response and gave a surprised yelp.

Kousuke harrumphed. “I do not have a stocking fetish.”

“Oh really? Then what about that time for Valentine's you bought me that lace..” She was interrupted by his shushing. That didn’t deter Shin-Ae, she just talked over his pleads. “Or what about when I wanted a quickie and you just ripped a hole-”

“Enough of that, please!” Kousuke quieted her while his face burned a deep red. This woman took pride in getting him flustered and he still wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or found it endearing. Ah, only she can get him like that.

“You’re doing it again. Your subconsciousness is telling on you.” Shin-Ae pointed out that he was caressing her thighs once more.

“Maybe I am just enamoured by your legs.” He lifted one of the limbs in question and peppered kisses along the length of it.

“You’re a bad liar.” Shin-Ae accused while releasing her hair from its bun, letting her brunette tresses flow freely.

Kousuke gave a sigh.”I admit I have always appreciated a woman in a pair of stockings. Something about it is alluring. The way it hugs a woman’s legs while she walks, clinging to her like a second skin. The feel of such smooth silk beneath my fingertips as I glide them across its surface. Not to mention the colour. I prefer them black, like what you’re wearing now.” He gave her a heady stare. “It is sexy.”

“Do you know when you developed such a fetish?” Shin-Ae prodded.

“When I was much younger. It was after an encounter with my mother.” Kousuke admitted.

“Pfft! What? Haha! Are you Oedipus now?” Shin-Ae held her stomach and laughed.

“Please, it was much more innocent than that.” Kousuke tsked.

A three-year-old Kousuke greeted his mother after she came home from work. “Mother! You’re home.” The child greeted while running up to her.

“Kousuke! Did you miss me?” Yui queried while she handed the servants her bags.

“Of course.” He assured her while giving her legs a hug, but something felt different. He pulled away and inspected. “Mother, what happened to your leg?” He walked behind her and rubbed a hand on her calf. It felt different.

“Nothing, sweetheart. They’re just stockings.” Yui smiled.

“Stockings?” Were they now part of her legs? The boy tilted his head and rubbed his hand up her skirt.

“Now, now Kousuke. You do not go around touching women up their clothes. That’s not becoming of a young man.” Yui lightly scolded.

“I’m sorry, Mother.” Kousuke pouted. He took his mother's hand and pulled her to the living area.

The little boy climbed on the couch and patted the space for his mother. “Come.”

Yui happily obliged and Kousuke placed his head on her lap. ”Rub my head, please. It hurts .”

The older woman smiled at her son, he always acted like he was so mature, always saying he was not a baby, but here he was, being the child that he is.

Kousuke took the opportunity to rub his mother’s legs, fascinated by how smooth they were. “Mother, are the stockings part of your legs now?”

Yui let out an amused laugh. “No, Kousuke, they're just clothes.” Clothes? A wave of curiosity caused Kousuke to pinch and pull at the fabric, amazed at the stretchiness of it. Until it ripped.

“Ah, Kousuke, look at what you've done!” Yui held up the child and gave his face kisses.

“You’re a naughty boy.”

“I’m sorry!” He grunted. His mother always overdid it with her kisses but he accepted his fate. He did tear her clothes after all.

Shin-Ae’s laughter brought Kousuke from his memories. “That was hilarious. You ripped her stockings!”

“It was an accident. I was curious.” Kousuke explained.

“It’s okay. I won’t knock you for your stocking fetish. I have my hand fetish after all..” Shin-Ae stated.

“Oh yes.” Kousuke tried to pitch his voice as high as it would let him. “Oh Kousuke, your pianist fingers are so good. Finger me like you do those keys.” A throw pillow was connected to his face the moment he finished his recital.

“You promised you wouldn’t bring it up ever again! I was sex-starved, okay?!” Kousuke threw the pillow back at her.

“Am I supposed to let you take jabs at me and not return the favour?” He hummed.

Shin-Ae hugged the pillow and glowered at him.

“Touche.”


	4. #myonly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A discussion amongst some friends got a little too hyped and this was the product. Suprise at the end of this chapter for you guys.
> 
> ;)

“Your Wnstagram profile is drier than the Sahara.” Shin-Ae pursed her lips as she thumbed through the pictures of Kousuke’s page. Curiosity got the better of her and she insisted he told her his handle, which apparently wasn’t needed because- surprise, surprise! It was his name.

“‘Dry’?” He quirked a brow in response; his leisurely pace never faltered from her remark.

“Yes! Dry! All you have are five posts and the only thing they consist of are scenery from your travels and the desserts you ate. They look like Microsoft screensavers. There aren’t any pictures of yourself! Why?”

“Shin-Ae I think its pointless cluttering up my phone with pictures that will no doubt be deleted because I have no use for them. Besides, I do not like having my picture taken that much.” He gave her a sideways glance from behind his sunglasses. “And I shall have you know that my photographs are the epitome of aesthetic. Do not compare them to computer backgrounds.”

The brunette huffed and obstructed his path, causing him to halt.

“What is it?”

“You’re going to update your profile. With a selfie.” Her tone was final.

Kousuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his head. “I also do not like drawing attention to myself. I get that enough already in the real world. I don’t want it via social media as well.”

“Please, Kousuke?” Shin-Ae clasped her hands together.

“Why are you so persistent about this?” He crossed his arms.

“Because you have a pole up your ass and I want you to learn how to unwind. So baby steps. C’mon, it’s just one picture and that’s it.” Shin-Ae wrapped her arms around his and gave her most pleading expression. “Please? For me?”

Kousuke sighed.

“Yes! That’s it! Turn around! Hold your coat open! Now give the camera a smouldering gaze! Now sit on the bench and look to the side. Ohhhh! I really like that disinterested look you have there. It gives you this mysterious allure.”

Kousuke was getting dizzy from all the camera flashes. He didn’t know how much of this he could take.

“I thought you said one picture?”

Shin-Ae grinned while pink tickled her cheeks. ”These are for me. Hehe. I had to take advantage of the opportunity.” She sat beside Kousuke and shoved her phone into his face. “I like this one the most! The light is hitting you just right and you look really hot in your sunglasses.”

Kousuke barely gave the picture a second glance. “I trust your judgement.”

A gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth proved to uplift his spirits.

“Stop being so moody.” Shin-Ae cheekily chided him while he slipped his fingers through hers.

His phone buzzed with a notification of an attachment. Shin-Ae took his device and opened the Wnstangram app. She uploaded the photo, added the caption ‘Having a good time.’ and proceeded with the hashtags. “Hashtag outside, hashtag park, hashtag model.”

“Model?”

Shin-Ae shrugged him off, busy with her task. “Yea. You look like one.”

“It sounds pretentious.” The man scoffed.

“Oh please, people already think you’re one.” Her fingers tapped the screen a few more times before Kousuke repossessed it.

“Done.”

“Good.” Kousuke stood and tugged her along. “Because of your impromptu photoshoot, we’re running late for the movie.”

“Relax, there’s like 10 minutes of trailers. We’ll get there in time.” The couple hastened their movements.

After the movie, Kousuke and Shin-Ae piled into his car.

“That movie was so terrible it’s funny.” Shin-Ae wheezed while she reclined in the passenger seat.

“The actors were so stiff, no wonder it flopped in the first place, but it did have its entertaining bits.” Kousuke input while he reversed out of the parking lot.

In the silence of the vehicle, a slew of notification chimes rang out. Kousuke stifled a groan.

Shin-Ae looked over at Kousuke who looked like he was constipated.

“Was that your phone?”

On cue, the phone chimed again repetitively.

“I should delete my account.”

“No! I wanna see what they’re saying!” Shin-Ae dipped her hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell, quickly opening wnstagaram.

“Oh my gosh.” Shin-Ae clapped a hand over her mouth to not laugh out loud.

“This is why I don’t post pictures,” Kousuke complained while he zipped down the highway.

Shin-Ae coughed into her hand to mask her laughter while scrolling through his comments. “The thirst is real and your DMs are full.”

Kousuke remained silent while Shin-Ae amused herself.

_“[#model](https://aminoapps.com/c/Yootip/tag/model/)??? You think he’d do underwear shoots? I wanna see what he’s packing.”_

_“He’s Daddy in those shades.”_

_“*smacks lips* Hot!”_

_“I have moistened.”_

“I just busted the absolute fattest-” Shin-Ae paused. “I can’t! These people are too much!” She threw her head back and was reduced to a fit of giggles. Once she regained her composure she continued sifting through the comments.

_“Wait, I see someone in the reflection of his shades. It’s a girl! And it looks like she’s taking his picture.”_

“Oop. Cat’s out of the bag, Q-tip. They caught me. Aaand they’re currently theorizing in the comments about if I’m your girlfriend or not.”

“It’s none of their business anyway. So they can speculate all they want.”

“It just baffles me how crazy someone could be over an individual they don’t know.”

There were a few beats of silence before Kousuke spoke up.

“I don’t want you to think I’m hiding you or anything.” He regarded her from his peripheral.

“Why would I think you’re hiding me? We just spent the day shopping around and watching a movie.” Shin-Ae explained.

The male took a deep breath. “I should have worded that better. Let me try again. I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate you by not posting your picture on my social media since I am aware that’s what a lot of couples do.”

Shin-Ae smiled at his reasoning. “Kousuke, I don’t care about you posting a picture of me on you wnstagram or not. I wasn’t even expecting you to worry about something like that. It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.” He muttered while pulling up to his residence.

The following morning Kousuke was awoken by the incessant pealing of his phone. He discarded his sleeping mask and took up the device. He glared at the app which roused him from his slumber. With a few taps on his screen, he navigated the comment section and almost groaned at what he saw. An attention-seeking female claimed to be the one who took his picture and was also the culprit for rousing him.

Kousuke knew just how to shut these people up. Movement at his side tore his gaze from his phone. Shin-Ae was stretching before she settled into a more comfortable position.

“Good morning.” Kousuke greeted while tugging his partner closer to his person.

Shin-Ae took a deep breath and exhaled, half-asleep and barely cognizant; she offered him an inaudible reply.

“I want to snap a picture of us together.” Kousuke informed while he reached for his cell.

The brunette raised her head, looked around and let out a groggy grunt. “Huh?” Not being able to keep herself awake any longer, Shin-Ae dropped her head on Kousuke’s chest. She was out.

Kousuke smiled at the woman using him as a pillow. This would have to do.

He opened the camera app and snapped a quick photo of the both of them, making sure that the small smile still played on his lips.

Once he was satisfied he uploaded the picture with the caption ‘I can never get her out of bed.’, along with a sole [#myonly](https://aminoapps.com/c/Yootip/tag/myonly/).

Pleased with his work, he promptly muted his notifications and properly wrapped himself around Shin-Ae, cuddling her until he fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by sakuradrops93 on twitter.


	5. Valentine's Day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning, this isn't proofread.

Kousuke stroked his chin in contemplation as his eyes glazed over the assortment of flowers. The teenager called over a clerk for assistance. A young woman dressed in a white apron hurried over to the boy. “Don’t you all have any dandelions? My girlfriend is extremely fond of them.”

The woman scratched the back of her head and laughed. “I’m sorry? We don’t sell those, sir.” Kousuke sighed and perused the flowers again worriedly. This was the last shop within the area he could have checked. How can a store dedicated to flowers not have any dandelions? This was such a disgrace. Then the woman spoke up. “You can probably go to one of the parks and see if you can pick some.”

The teen looked at the woman as though she’d grown a second head. “I do not go picking flowers in the parks like some grade-schooler. I have more class than that, thank you very much!” The woman held her hands up in surrender and escorted the boy to another collection of flowers and presented to him some roses.

Kousuke clicked his tongue in agitation. “I don’t want roses. They’re to cliche. Everyone gets everyone roses.” Powder blue optics were on a mission to find flowers decent enough to be given to Shin-Ae.

“Finally! I never knew making chocolates was so hard.” Shin-Ae wiped her brow after setting aside the moulds to dry at room temperature. The girl washed her hands and quickly walked over to her bedroom where her scrapbook awaited.

She stared at the cover of the book and smiled. A picture of her and Kousuke with their arms around each other wearing matching smiles stared back at her, along with the title ‘The Start of us’ at the bottom. Shin-Ae flipped to the first page. A picture lay on the black background of the page surrounded by white hearts. It was of them in the courtyard on the ground kissing. She reddened while looking at it and mentally cursed while simultaneously thanking Soushi for having snapped the photo. They were both fourteen at the time.

She flipped another page and it depicted Kousuke sitting on her bed while trying to study. He was shielding his face and on the page beside it, Shin-Ae was in the next shot kissing his cheek while his eyes were averted in bashfulness.

Shin-Ae turned another page and giggled. The picture showcased her and Kousuke posing near a statue of a gorilla. She was sitting on its lap while Kousuke looked confused, not expecting her to model like that.

A dreamy sigh blew past her lips as she came across a photograph of the intertwined hands. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. They were on a school trip and had gotten separated from the group, but instead of trying to make their way back, Kousuke suggested they do some sightseeing on their own until it was time to return, to which Shin-Ae had gladly agreed.

Next was a photo of Kousuke and her sharing a kiss on New Year’s Day. They both stood on the balcony of the hotel they had visited; she stood on the tips of her toes while Kousuke had to bend his knees a bit to reach her. Shin-Ae grinned while staring at it, this had to be her favourite photo of the entire collection.

Kousuke walked out of the flower shop while scrutinizing the bouquet he’d just purchased. Red Robin peonies. They were good, but he wanted those dandelions. With a sigh, the teen slid into his black Audi A4 and drove in the direction of the park. Once there, he quickly alighted in search of those elusive flowers. He got onto his hands and knees, peering into bushes and behind trees in hopes to catch a sight of yellow.

A triumphant cry left Kousuke’s mouth when he saw a few dandelions growing in a patch at the far end of the park. He jogged towards them and picked a handful before walking back to the car. He quickly dusted his pants and elbows of dirt before driving back to his home. He planned to take Shin-Ae cruising for the afternoon and finally having dinner as a surprise at a new restaurant that opened.

Kousuke burst through the doors of his home, deadset on getting to his room.

“Why are you so filthy, Honey?” Yui held an aghast palm to her mouth at Kousuke’s soiled form.

Kousuke quickly walked past her. “I was getting flowers, Mother.” The teen wanted to quickly wash up before going over to Shin-Ae’s house.

“You could have just went to a flower shop, dear!” The woman called but Kousuke had already disappeared up the staircase.

Half an hour later Kousuke was ready and stared at a black velvet box on his dresser. He delicately took the box and slipped it into his coat pocket.

Shin-Ae quickly showered and dressed, wanting to surprise Kousuke by going over to his house that afternoon. They hadn’t planned anything but she was sure he’d appreciate her effort. She put the neatly packaged chocolates and scrapbook into her tote bag and was getting ready to leave. She opened the door and saw Kosuke already standing there with his arms in position to knock.

“Kousuke.” Shin-Ae breathed. “I was just about to come to see you.”

Kousuke smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. ”Happy Valentine’s Day, Shin-Ae.” He pressed a peck to her lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too!” She smiled into the kiss before kissing him back with much fervour.

Kousuke backed off of her and then picked up the vase that was out of sight, presenting it to Shin-Ae. “For you.”

ShinAe beamed and stepped back to let him inside. He placed the vase on the living room table and Shin-Ae inspected them, admiring the arrangement.

“These flowers are peonies.” He explained. “I wanted to get dandelions as well but I had to go an extra mile to procure them. The flower shops didn’t have any.” He coughed into his hand.

“Well, they’re considered to be weeds, Kou, so I don’t think they’d have them.” Shin-Ae snickered.

Kousuke slowly nodded his head. Of course, they’re weeds. And of course, Shin-Ae would like them.

The male took the velvet box out of his pocket and presented it to Shin-Ae. The brunette opened it and gasped. “For me?” She held up the gold which had a single ‘S’ as the pendant.

Kousuke nodded and offered to put it on for her. “How’d you even afford this? My gift pales in comparison.” She chuckled.

“You got something for me?”

Shin-Ae shrugged off her bag and presented her chocolates. “I messed them up and had to start over twice.”

Kousuke wasted no time in opening one of the chocolates and eating it. The flavour danced on his tastebuds. ”They’re delectable, Shin-Ae.” He praised while stealing another kiss from her lips.

“Thanks.” Shin-Ae blushed while fishing out the scrapbook. “It’s not much, but I compiled the best of our memories the past three years in here.”

Kousuke happily took the book but didn’t open it, instead, he laced his fingers with hers. “We’ll look at it together after the surprise I have in store for you.” He smirked as he tugged her out the door.

Shin-Ae smiled as she followed after him.


End file.
